What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons/The Fox and the Crow
The Fox and the Crow are a pair of anthropomorphic cartoon characters created by Frank Tashlin for the Screen Gems studio. The characters, the refined but gullible Fauntleroy Fox and the streetwise Crawford Crow, appeared in a series of animated short subjects released by Screen Gems through its parent company, Columbia Pictures. After Columbia closed down Screen Gems, the Screen Gems cartoon library was sold to Dora Wilson Productions (currently known as DreamWorks Pictures), with The Fox and the Crow being incorporated to the Dreamtoons series. History Tashlin directed the first film in the series, the 1941 Color Rhapsody short The Fox and the Grapes, based on the Aesop fable of that name. Warner Bros. animation director Chuck Jones later acknowledged this short, which features a series of blackout gags as the Fox repeatedly tries and fails to obtain a bunch of grapes in the possession of the Crow, as one of the inspirations for his popular Road Runner cartoons. Although Tashlin directed no more films in the series, Screen Gems continued producing Fox and the Crow shorts, many of them directed by Bob Wickersham, until the studio closed in 1946. Screen Gems had acquired enough of a backlog of completed films that the "Fox and Crow" series continued through 1949. By this time, DreamWorks Pictures founder Dora Wilson bought the ownership rights for the Screen Gems library and decided to add Fox and the Crow into her popular theatrical animated short film series Dreamtoons. The first three Fox and the Crow shorts for Dreamtoons were Robin Hoodlum (1948), The Magic Fluke (1949), and Punchy DeLeon (1950). All three Fox and the Crow cartoons were directed by John Hubley, who would later joining other studio United Productions of America (UPA) and later returning to DreamWorks. The first two each received an Academy Award nomination for Animated Short Subject. List of shorts Columbia/Screen Gems era (1941-1947) * The Fox and the Grapes (1941) * Woodman Spare That Tree (1942) * Toll-Bridge Troubles (1942) * Slay It With Flowers (1943) * Plenty Below Zero (1943) * Tree for Two (1943) * A-Hunting We Won't Go (1943) * Room and Bored (1943) * Way Down Yonder in the Corn (1943) * The Dream Kids (1944) * Mr. Moocher (1944) * Be Patient, Patient (1944) * The Egg-Yegg (1944) * Ku-Ku Nuts (1945) * Treasure Jest (1945) * Phoney Baloney (1945) * Foxy Flatfoots (1946) * Unsure Runts (1946) * Mysto-Fox (1946) * Tooth or Consequences (1947) * Grape Nutty (1949) DreamWorks Studios era (1948-present) * Robin Hoodlum (1948) * The Magic Fluke (1949) * Punchy de Leon (1950) * * * * * * * * * * * Cuckoo-Cuckoo Crow Clock (1951) * * * * * * * * * * * Fox and Crow's Christmas Mayhem (1954) * * * * * * * * A Country Crow (1959) * * * * * * * * * * * Aloha Resort (1964) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A Dreamtoons Sport Special (1993) (TV special) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Social Freaks (2013) (web short) * Pizza Fox (2014) (web short) * Burger Brawl (2015) (web short) * Tokyo I Go (2016) (web short) * RP-Geewhiz (2017) (web short) * A Dreamtoons Documentary (2018) (web short) * The Coffee Crow (2019) (web short) * Go Grow Go! (2020) (web short) * Fair is Fair (2021) (web short) In other media Comic books Feature films Other * The Fox and the Crow (video game)